This invention relates to a Computer Program Operation Interface which allows the free and independent use of all five digits of the hand and is anatomically friendly to the user, minimizing functional damage caused by continual repetitive use of the hand in an unnatural position.
In view of the fact that numerous debilitating injuries occur to computer operators from repeated strain on the muscles and tendons of the hand, this invention has a unique shape which allows the hand to function in a natural, relaxed position while in use dramatically reducing the possibility of physical injury such as carpal tunnel syndrome. In view of the fact that all such devices currently available require the thumb and baby finger to stabilize and manipulate while the fingers are extended in an unnatural position, this invention was designed to require only the palm and wrist to stabilize and manipulate the device leaving all five digits free to perform operational functions.
Because physical injury to workers caused by continual unnatural use of the hand is devastating to business, both financially and in terms of available manpower, and because computer programs are becoming ever more complex begging more flexible input devices, this invention is conceived to address these needs and make what is old obsolete.